


A Grande Frappe-Fuck Me?

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blow Jobs, Coffee, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neck Kissing, Starbucks, waiter!gerard kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this had to have been the prettiest guy Frank had ever seen and he immediately wanted to get on his knees for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grande Frappe-Fuck Me?

**Author's Note:**

> read the sequel here; http://archiveofourown.org/works/4670582

Okay, this had to have been the prettiest guy Frank had _ever_ seen and he immediately wanted to get on his knees for him.

 

Just seeing this guy was enough to get Frank excited, and he just _had_ to be interested in men because that stance and that hair and just that _face—_ but who was Frank kidding, he could be as straight as a floorboard with all that stuff, too; Frank just wanted to suck the guys dick. Perhaps kiss him a little, too, or take him on a date. Suck his dick again in a movie theatre, and then in his bed the following morning. Who fucking knew, right?

 

“Hi, what can I get for you?” The man behind the counter asked, smiling at Frank, and those lips should’ve been somewhere else right then.

 

“Hey, can I get a grande chocolate frappuccino with no whipped cream, please?” Frank asked, searching for that ten dollar bill that was once in his wallet.

 

“Mhm. Can I ask for your name?” The man asked as he uncapped a sharpie, and Frank looked up, “As long as I can ask for yours, too,”

 

The man leaned himself over the counter by a bit, showing off his name tag. “The name’s Gerard. Yours?” He stepped back, and Frank forced himself to meet the man’s eyes again.

 

“That’s pretty. Mine’s Frank,” Frank said, and when Gerard blushed at his compliment, Frank was all _‘holy mother of God yes yes YES’._

 

“Thanks. Yours is nice, too. A family classic, right?” Gerard assumed as he finished writing on the cup - which did seem to take a long time - and went over to the machines to make the drink.

 

“Yep. How’d you know?” Frank asked, elbows resting on the counter as his eyes scanned Gerard’s backside. As the machine turned on, Gerard shrugged, “Oh, I just guessed! I’ve heard the name is always on the family side,” He called over the obnoxious mixer, and Frank just nodded his head.

 

When Gerard turned around, he handed Frank his drink and accepted the ten dollar bill, giving Frank five dollars and forty five cents back. “Have a nice day, Frank. I hope to see you back here soon,”

 

“I’ll be here!” Frank called, giving Gerard one last smile before exiting the Starbucks. He pressed himself up against the brick wall on the outside and made a small squealing sound, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked at his cup and noticed that his name had a smiley face next to it, along with tiny words scrawled underneath, _‘I don’t work weekends btw’._ He made another sound at that, and what he didn’t realize was that a girl was sitting in the nice set-up umbrella chair Starbucks had outside.

 

“What was _that_ all about?” She asked, smiling at Frank, and Frank just sighed. This girl seemed cool enough, given the shaved sides and red hair. “Really cute guy in there; red hair, kinda like yours, nice ass. I’m gonna suck his dick,”

 

The girl put a hand over her mouth, laughing. “Oh my _God,_ are you talking about Gerard?” She asked. Frank nodded, taking a seat across from the girl, “What? You know him?”

 

“ _Yeah!_ He’s like, my best friend. I’m waiting for him to get off of work right now. He’s off in twenty,” She explained, and Frank nodded again, eagerly this time. “Okay, okay, cool. Give me details like— what’s he like, how do I _win his heart?_ ”

 

“Oh, he’s _totally_ gonna dig you. He’s super funny, and just a total blast to be around; make him laugh, because that shit is contagious. He’s down for all that cliché shit, too— maybe use pick-up lines or catchphrases that suit the place or situation, because he’s a sucker for that shit. He hasn’t been laid for a while, he needs someone like you. You planning on fucking and leaving, or…?” Her eyes turned sad and threatening at the same time.

 

Frank listened to what the girl had to say, taking it all in and memorizing it. He then shook his head furiously, “No! I wanna suck his dick, yeah, but I wanna like. I wanna suck it on a date, y’know, show him I’m actually interested,”

 

The girl smiled at Frank. “Oh my goodness, this is great. You should come here more often, and just flirt the shit out of him,”

 

“I fucking will,” Frank said, beaming at the girl. “But hey,” She said. “Get going or else he’ll know I’ve been talking to you, and we probably don’t want that,”

 

Frank got up, taking his coffee with him. “Probably not,” He agreed. “Thank you so much for the tips, and stuff,”

 

“No problem— oh, and by the way, he likes _Star Wars,_ comics and he’s totally got a thing for necks,” She said, and Frank wanted to fucking hug this girl.

 

“Awesome,” He held out his hand to shake hers. “I’m Frank,”

 

She took his hand, a smile on her face. “Ophelia,” She shook it, before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

 

Frank didn’t even have to ask.

 

//

 

The next day was Thursday, and when Frank entered the shop at approximately twelve twenty in the afternoon, he saw a mop of red hair and the widest grin spread across his face. He was making someone’s order - Frank guessed it was the girl at the end of counter talking on her cellphone.

 

Frank walked up to the counter and leant against it as he waited for Gerard to finish. When he turned around to give the girl her drink, his eyes widened as they landed on Frank, “Frank! Hey - have a nice day!” He said cheerily as he handed the girl her drink who said nothing in reply as she walked away.

 

Gerard rolled his eyes as he stood in front of the register. “Should’ve spit in her drink,” Frank said casually, and Gerard put a hand up to his mouth, laughing despite himself, “I get those customers often. Whatever. What can I get you?”

 

“Just a grande chocolate frappuccino—” “With no whipped cream,” Gerard finished, remembering it, and that made Frank feel accomplished for some reason. “Yeah, that’s it,”

 

Gerard smiled, and wrote the order on the cup before going over to the machines. “How are you?” Frank asked quickly, and Gerard turned his head to look at him. “I’m awesome. You?” 

 

And when he smiled at him - all fuckin’ pretty and behind the shoulder - Frank just wanted to jump over the counter, press Gerard against it and kiss the hell out of him. Screw the goddamn frappuccino, he’d much rather drink in this guy.

 

“I’m awesome as well,” Frank replied, and watched as Gerard made his drink. He almost recognized some of the steps from when he made it yesterday; almost.

 

“Here you are,” Gerard said, handing Frank his drink, and Frank gave him the total he remembered from the day before, “Thanks, sugar,” He said smoothly, and Gerard blushed like crazy at the words.

 

“You’re, uhm. You’re definitely welcome, I,” Gerard stuttered, putting a hand to his neck to scratch it. Frank’s lips should’ve been there instead. “I’m sorry, uh, enjoy your drink,”

 

Gerard started to walk to the back room, but Frank quickly called his name because he didn’t want them to end like that today.

 

Gerard turned around, looking at Frank, giving him a nervous smile, “Yeah?”

 

Frank leant against the counter on his free hand, giving Gerard a smirk. “All I meant was that you’re cute and sweet. No need to be sorry for getting a little flustered,”

 

Which happened again, because Gerard’s face burned up as he nodded. “Okay, yeah, sorry— I mean, thank you. You are, too. I mean, cute! You’re cute, not flustered,” He shook a hand in front of his face, and Frank wanted to suck this dude’s dick, because imagine the words that would fly out of his mouth when he’s got Frank’s mouth around him.

 

Frank smiled instead, all wide and just _happy._ “Thank you,” He accepted the compliment, sipping his coffee. “See you tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Sure, yeah,” Gerard nodded, and Frank waved, turning around and leaving the shop.

 

Frank didn’t see when Gerard ran into the back room, fishing in his jacket pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and opened Ophelia’s contact, calling her.

 

“Hello?” She answered, and Gerard let it out, “Fuck, Oph, he called me sugar and I freaked _out_ and got all blushy and who the fuck _am_ I? He probably thinks I’m insane,” He put a hand on his forehead, and listened as Ophelia laughed.

 

“Gerard. Calm down; you’re fucking adorable. I’m sure he thinks that. Just keep doing what you’re doing,”

 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll keep making his fucking frappuccino’s and not returning simple compliments,” Gerard sighed, pushing a hand through his hair as he leaned his back on the wooden shelf that held pounds of coffee beans.

 

“No, babe, listen—” Ophelia said, and Gerard knew she’d make him feel better. “You’re shy and you fumble when people are _sweet to you._ That shit is normal. That was probably his goal! He wanted to make you feel flattered and flustered and all that. You’re amazing. Show him that,” 

 

Gerard let out a breath, smiling at the wall across from him. “Alright. Okay. So I just— should I flirt back, if he comes back?”

 

Ophelia giggled, “Oh, trust me honey, he’s coming back. Make _him_ flustered. Make him hot and bothered. You’re kinda hot, Gerard, show that shit,”

 

Gerard snorted, “Hot. I’m _so_ hot,” He mocked, going back to his jacket. “I’ll _try,_ Oph, but I can’t promise anything,”

 

“That’s all I ask. Get some, G,” And then she hung up, looking at Frank who sat across from her, “He’s gonna try to flirt and turn you on in Starbucks, or something. ‘Guys better fuck now,”

 

Frank smiled wide. “I’m gonna give him the best head _ever_ ,” He said, and Ophelia shook her head, “Honey, _I_ give the best head ever. Even my girlfriend thinks so,”

 

Frank nods, almost in a _touché_ way. “Alright. Looks like we’re gonna have to have some competition,”

 

Ophelia’s eyes squinted, and she nodded her head. “You’re on, buster,” And then she broke into laughter. “I’m only sucking my girlfriend’s dick, and there is _no_ way you’re sucking her dick, so it looks like we’ll really never know who gives the best blowjob,”

 

“I still think it’s me,” Frank mumbled, and howled out a laugh when Ophelia hit him, “Fuck off,”

 

//

 

When Frank walked into the Starbucks the next morning, he actually felt his stomach tighten as his eyes fell on Gerard.

 

There he was, hair tousled more than usual, eyeliner prominent and well done, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He was propped up against the counter when Frank entered, almost like he was waiting specifically for him. He smirked when he saw Frank, and that made the short man nervous. He wanted this guys dick in his mouth soon, seriously.

 

Frank walked up to the counter, and swore Gerard winked at him, or maybe his eye just twitched? No, it had to have been a wink. “Hey, Frank,” He greeted, placing his hand on the register, “What can I get for you?”

 

Right as Frank began speaking, “Can I get a grande frappe—” Gerard ran a hand through his hair and tugged, eyes going lazy as he stared at Frank, “—oh, fuck _me_ ,” 

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, and Frank hadn’t realized exactly what he had said.

 

“A grande frappe-fuck me?” Gerard asked, licking over his lips. “We’ve got one more of those, actually. It’s just in the back room, here,” He pushed open the short swingy door for Frank, taking his hand and tugging him into the back room of the small Starbucks.

 

Right when they were inside, Gerard had his back pinned to a wall and Frank’s lips biting at his neck, “Oh, Frank, fuck,” He moaned out, hands wrapping around Frank’s neck, pushing his head closer, harder against his neck.

 

Gerard shut his eyes and tilted his head back, feeling his pants tighten as Frank sucked just below his ear. “ _Ah,_ yeah,” He bit his lip, trying to be a bit quieter. It was never really busy on Friday’s, and he knew he wouldn’t have many customers at - what was it, three o’clock then?

 

Any way, he wasn’t worried at all. He could get fired for all he cared, as long as his dick got in Frank’s mouth during the next five minutes. (But he actually _really_ didn’t want to lose his job, so Frank, hurry it up.)

 

Frank kissed down Gerard’s neck, and he was _so_ ready, so ready for Gerard’s cock to finally be there right in front of him, but he was getting tugged back up before he could drop down to his knees.

 

Frank looked at Gerard for a split second before he was being pulled into a kiss. He moaned into it, pressing his chest against Gerard’s before grinding his hips into him slowly.

 

“ _Hah,_ oh God, yeah,” Gerard broke the kiss, rutting into Frank, and it felt too fucking good as they both undertook the action. Frank placed his lips next to Gerard’s ear, “Wanted to suck your dick since the moment I walked in this place— you can bet your pretty little ass I’m gonna do just that right here,”

 

Gerard let a small whine escape as he just _thought about it_ for a second. “Frank,” He breathed, and he put a hand on his head and just— pushed him _down,_ please.

 

Frank was more than happy to follow Gerard’s order. He took the apron off that Gerard had to wear, before tugging his jeans down. His breath caught in his throat when the boxers were out of the way, and he was maybe gonna start drooling, because he _needed_ that cock in his mouth. Like, right now.

 

The second Frank’s mouth was wrapped around Gerard, he moaned. He knew he had to keep a bit quiet, but _God,_ this was too good. Frank took him in deeper each time he went back down, and Gerard had to bite his hand hard to keep from crying out.

 

Meanwhile, Frank was down there - seriously going to town, because _finally_ \- but he was a bit rambunctious because why wasn’t Gerard fucking his mouth? He pulled off quickly, and spluttered, “I ordered a frappe-fuck me, so fucking get to it,” And took him back in, and yeah, Gerard knew.

 

Gerard’s hands tangled into Frank’s black locks before he pulled him up and down hard, gasping in short breaths, keeping himself quiet very well.

 

Frank used his tongue when he could, trying to focus as his hand palmed himself through his jeans. The sounds Gerard was making were driving him _insane,_ and he moaned around Gerard’s cock.

 

Gerard groaned and thrusted into Frank’s mouth hard, making the shorter man gag and come right there in his pants. He was moaning like crazy as Gerard used his mouth, and then he was coming too, all hot and his stomach hurt a bit because it was so good.

 

Frank swallowed and pulled off, gasping for breath. “Fuck me, yeah, want your cock in my ass next,”

 

Gerard blushed a bit, pulling up his boxers. “We can arrange that, I’m sure,” He breathed out, helping Frank up. They kissed for a minute, Gerard tasting himself and it wasn’t at all as gross as he suspected it to be.

 

When they broke away, Frank asked, “You like sushi?” And Gerard nodded, because _duh,_ he liked sushi.

 

“Good, because that’s where we’re going at six o’clock tomorrow,” Frank whispered, and Gerard smiled, “And then I’m going to take you to my house, and you’re going to fuck me so hard that I can’t sit down the next day,”

 

“Oh, God, okay,” Gerard said, and Frank gave him one last lingering kiss. “Cool. I’ll pick you up at yours if you give me your number and a coffee,”

 

Gerard smiled, “I’ll write it on the cup,” He said as he pulled up his pants and put his apron back on.

 

Gerard didn’t just write his number on the cup. Next to his number was a note, _‘Next time, order a grande frappe-eat-my-ass. You won’t be displeased (;’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> read the sequel here; http://archiveofourown.org/works/4670582


End file.
